<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>garreg mach madness by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889598">garreg mach madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>garreg mach group</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Help, Multi, garreg mach group - Freeform, tjis is a cry fir help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>woeoeoeoe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ggg - Relationship, alexia and the onceler, jenna and caspar, lin and alexis, luna and sanity, sylvain cutout and moriah, too many - Relationship, veronica and lin but not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>garreg mach madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello garreg mach group! i hate this so bad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is setting; it’s roughly six pm. It’s all in all a pleasant day for Jenna - despite the fact she’d spent the last hour trying to clean her Caspar shine to perfection - she ended up truly content with how it looked. She smiled, checking on the ramen she’d “cooked” before breathing a sigh of relief; it was, well, as good as 99 cent ramen could get. She checked her phone for a minute, before hearing a knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Hello, Jenna! Sorry that I’m early.” It’s Luna, which Jenna is admittedly thankful for. She lets Luna in, before turning to her.</p>
<p>“Sorry if I’m out of breath! I’ve been cleaning my Caspar shrine. It’s still not fully clean though...” Jenna trails off sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Well, I can help with that if you want!” Luna offers. Jenna pauses for a moment before nodding. Roughly ten minutes pass of them cleaning, before there’s yet another knock on the door.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it!” Luna offers happily, opening the door only to be greeted by Alexia.</p>
<p>“Sup, fuckers.” Alexia says, walking into the entrance and taking off her shoes before looking up. “What is that?”</p>
<p>“Oh! It’s my Caspar shrine!” Jenna says proudly, motioning to it. It’s seven feet tall and has an inane amount of framed pictures of Caspar.</p>
<p>Alexia looks at it for a moment, before looking back at Jenna. “I love it.”  After Jenna looks away from her for a moment to talk to Luna, she swipes an image from the shrine and shoves it in her pocket.</p>
<p>Jenna leads Luna and Alexia to the dining room to pick a seat, while the remaining guests show up: Alexis show’s up first, then Veronica and Lin show up together (albeit they’re already arguing), and Moriah shows up 30 minutes late in a poorly made Sylvain shirt from redbubble.</p>
<p>“Now that we’re all here, I guess we can all eat!” Jenna says cheerfully, starting to give everyone their bowl of ramen.</p>
<p>“Y’know, I could help if you want.” Lin offers, only for Veronica to glare at her.</p>
<p>“How come you never offer to help out with me. I struggle too, Lin.” </p>
<p>“Guys, please don’t fight before we even get our food.” Luna interjects, and the two of them stop fighting briefly. The rest of the guests get their food, and they all sit down to eat together.</p>
<p>“This is very nice.” Alexis says, smiling.</p>
<p>“Not as nice as fucking your mom!” Moriah laughs.</p>
<p>“Moriah, shut the fuck up.” Veronica replies, only for Moriah to shake her head in response.</p>
<p>Alexia sighs, getting out of her chair.</p>
<p>“Wait what are you doing Alexia wait Alexia please wh-“ Moriah stammers as Alexia slaps her square in the face before sitting back down.</p>
<p>“Guys...” Luna trailed off, eating her ramen. “Jenna worked really hard on this, we should be well behaved.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we should!” Lin agreed, before closing her eyes. “In order to encourage being well behaved someone should tell me where the alcohol is. For research purposes.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s in the pantry.” Jenna replied, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Good to know.” Lin laughed, before finishing off her ramen.</p>
<p>“Lord knows I’ll need the booze to get through another day of being married to you.” Veronica said dryly.</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt, but where do we put our bowls when we’re done?” Alexis asked nervously.</p>
<p>“I mean, probably the dishwasher.” Alexia replied. “Moriah, if you make a shitty dishwasher joke I will slap you again.” She continued.</p>
<p>“Noted and discarded!” Moriah laughed, albeit she did refrain from making a comment.</p>
<p>“Alexia’s right, you can just put your dishes on top of the dishwasher and I’ll deal with them later! Do you guys wanna hang out a bit before you go? Maybe we can all play Uno?” Jenna offered, seeing most of them had finished their meals.</p>
<p>“That sounds fun!” Luna agreed. Everybody moved into the living room, and Jenna started dealing Uno cards.</p>
<p>“I will brutally obliterate all of you in Uno. Our friendships mean nothing in Uno.” Alexia said. </p>
<p>“Same here. I am a literal god at Uno and I refuse to lose to any of you.” Moriah replied.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll play I don’t really care to be honest?” Veronica added. “Can you guys please chill the fuck out it’s a literal card game.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they will, to be honest!” Jenna added. “So, I’ll start.” Jenna placed a red seven. Lin placed a blue seven, Veronica placed a blue five, it was all going well right up until-</p>
<p>“Alexia how fucking DARE you put down a plus 2. Alexis doesn’t deserve that.” Moriah interjected, watching Alexia place a card.</p>
<p>“Well no, there’s a reason I put it down. Alexis also has one.”</p>
<p>“I do, I’m sorry Moriah.” Alexis replied, placing a plus two on top of the last one.</p>
<p>“Okay, FUCK you guys. Why am I being targeted. What did I do.” Moriah protested. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>“To do what? Cry?” Veronica yelled at her, but she didn’t get a reply.</p>
<p>The game continued on for a moment, before Moriah returned.</p>
<p>“Jenna, why do you have such a weird shower curtain?” Moriah asked, sitting back down. “It scared me honestly.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with Jenna’s shower curtain?” Alexis asked.</p>
<p>“It’s got the ugliest motherfucker on it!” Moriah replied unhappily.</p>
<p>“Moriah do not be mean to Lorenz or the Lorenz shower curtain! I spent good money on that.” Jenna protested.</p>
<p>Moriah sighed before taking a seat. The game resumed, and Lin laughed before putting down a plus four.</p>
<p>“I want a divorce.” Veronica said flatly.</p>
<p>“Veronica you can’t divorce me over an Uno game-“</p>
<p>“I can and will divorce you over an Uno game. We’re done.” Veronica said simply.</p>
<p>“Can you at least grab your four?” Lin asked dejectedly.</p>
<p>Veronica flipped her off before picking up four.</p>
<p>“I’m serious we’re done we are di-“</p>
<p>“Anybody in here smoke weed?” Lin interrupted, smiling at Veronica.</p>
<p>“Lin, cut that out please. Same with you Veronica, please stop fighting.” Luna said, desperately trying to stop them from fighting.</p>
<p>“I smoke weed.” Moriah added.</p>
<p>“Not a shocker.” Alexia replied.</p>
<p>“Guys, can we please just play Uno?” Jenna interrupted.</p>
<p>The game continued on and ended; Luna and Alexis were tied for last, followed by Veronica, Lin, and then finally Jenna (who claimed the game was rigged and called Moriah a motherfucker.) The top two were Moriah and Alexia, who both had two cards.</p>
<p>“If I win this, I’m making Uno my future career!” Moriah said cheerfully, placing her second last card. “Uno, by the way.”</p>
<p>“You can’t make Uno a career, dumbass.” Alexia replied. “Besides, that career clearly won’t pan out.” She smirked, before placing a skip card.</p>
<p>“Wait, Alexia don’t do this.” Moriah whined.</p>
<p>“Too bad! Uno.” Alexia answered before placing her last card. “And I’ve won.”</p>
<p>“NO.” Moriah replied, tossing her last card directly at Alexia. “My career is over! I hate it here.”</p>
<p>“Maybe just get a new career?” Alexia suggested mockingly. </p>
<p>“Maybe I WILL! I’m becoming an artist.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s good to hear Moriah! What kind of artist?” Luna asked smiling.</p>
<p>“A tattoo artist!” Moriah responded.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s... something to hear?” Luna replied hesitantly. </p>
<p>“Hey Felix kinnie, get your ass over here let me prick your skin with my needle.” Moriah proclaimed, grabbing Veronicas arm.</p>
<p>“No. God please no. No. No no no. Moriah get the FUCK away from me I am practicing social distancing, six feet away right now bitch.” Veronica said unhappily.</p>
<p>“Veronica you’re a bitch and divorced me, shut up and get a tattoo.” Lin interjected.</p>
<p>“YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT DRAGON DICK BOOMER MOTHERFUCKER YOU BITCH-“</p>
<p>“Veronica! Its tattoo time!” Moriah interrupted cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Where did you even get that. This is bullshit Moriah.” Veronica said flatly.</p>
<p>“Jenna left it in her shed! Crazy how that works. Now please let me tattoo you?” </p>
<p>“Does my answer even matter?” Veronica asked.</p>
<p>“No! Give me your arm.” Moriah replied, and Veronica hesitantly handed over her arm. Moriah went to work for a whole ten minutes before smiling.</p>
<p>“I’m done!” She exclaimed happily.</p>
<p>“You did it for like two minutes the fuck did you even do? Look at my arm and hallucinate a tattoo?” Veronica said.</p>
<p>“Nope! It’s cruton. Y’know, cruton.” Moriah replied and pointed to Veronicas arm. Sure enough, there’s an incredibly small pink... octopus? It doesn’t have the right amount of legs, but that hardly seems like the biggest issue.</p>
<p>“I actually fucking hate you.” Veronica says before slapping Moriah and walking back into the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>